Broken Dreams
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: After their amazing 26 hours together, as she stood in the airport kissing him good bye, she never imagined that this might be the last time she ever saw him. Post The Great Stink


**Title: Broken Dreams**

**Summary: After their amazing 26 hours together, as she stood in the airport kissing him good bye, she never imagined that this might be the last time she ever saw him. Post The Great Stink**

---

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! After watching tonight's episode and seeing the true love Rory and Logan have, I just couldn't get this thought out of my head. I think it's only a one shot, but I may add more to it if you guys think it would be good to continue it. Anyways, read and tell me what you think! Thanks so much!

_**Broken Dreams**_

Rory and Logan walked through the airport hand in hand. Once they finally reached check in, he turned to face her and grabbed her hands.

"This is it" he whispered

Rory smiled, her eyes clouding over with tears "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I wish I could" he smiled "But hey Thanksgiving isn't that far away"

Rory nodded "Just a month"

"Ace, we've already gone five months, we handle can one little month" Logan told her

"What if you get lonely?" Rory asked

"Then I'll text you" Logan smiled

Rory blushed "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled "So I was thinking since I'm coming home for Thanksgiving for six days, that maybe we could double our Christmas time and you could come stay with me for like a month. I mean school doesn't start back up until the end of January right?"

Rory smiled "I would love that"

Logan nodded "And we can start planning"

Rory eyed him curiously "Planning what"

Logan dropped her hands "Oh you know, your killer graduation bash, what we're doing for Valentines Day, our wedding, our summer plans"

Rory stared at him dumbfounded "Did you say…"

Logan cut Rory off by falling to his knees, her hand in his once again. She stared at him in shock.

"Rory, I wanted to do this before I left for London five months ago, but I thought about it some more and knew that being away from you would be the true test. My biggest fear with you, with us, was me hurting you. I know that can't happen, because I don't just say I love you, I do love you. It's like there is no one on this planet that gets me the way you do. The only way I got out of bed every morning was because I told myself, soon enough I'd be in your arms again. I never want to lose you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rory Gilmore. Will you marry me?" Logan asked

The tears were falling down Rory's cheek at a rapid pace as he pulled a small box from his coat pocket and opened it. Revealing the gorgeous two carat diamond ring.

"Yes" she choked out "Yes Logan, I'll marry you"

Logan stood to his feet and slid the ring on her finger. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. The couple was oblivious to the applause and smiles that all the onlookers were giving them. They were in there own little world, they were truly in love.

---

Rory's car came to a screeching stop in her mother's driveway. She opened her door, her hand over her mouth, keeping out the awful stench of rotten pickles as she ran up the stairs of her porch and bursted into her house.

"Mom" she yelled "Mom"

"Yeah" Lorelai stated coming running from the kitchen

Rory smiled "I'm getting married"

Rory held her finger out to Lorelai.

"Oh my god kiddo" she smiled, pulling her daughter into a hug "Where's my future son-in-law?"

"On his way to London" Rory answered

Lorelai stared at her "But you're getting married"

"His year is half over and he's coming here for six days on Thanksgiving and I'm going to stay with him for all of Christmas break and then he's coming here for a few days for Valentines day and oh my god, I'm getting married"

Lorelai smiled "I'm so happy for you kid"

"Me too" Rory screeched

"Oh my god" Lorelai screamed "I have to get married"

"What?" Rory asked clearly confused

"Don't you see Ror, I can't let my little girl get married before me" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "Mom, relax, Logan and I are thinking about a year from now, you have plenty of time"

"Oh good" Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief "I am so glad you didn't elope, then I'd be totally screwed. Give mommy a hug"

Rory hugged her mother tightly. This was definitely the best day of her life.

---

"Mitchum" Shira sighed "What have I told you about watching that god awful news. They never have anything positive to say"

"There is nothing else on Shira, for god sakes, I'm not five" Mitchum sighed

"_In our latest news" the newscaster stated "There was a small scene put on by multi-billionaire Logan Huntzberger who is the son of newspaper mogul Mitchum Huntzberger. He proposed to his girlfriend Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore at Logan Airport. According to onlookers, the young girl was shocked and answered with a 'yes' best of luck to the newly engaged couple."_

"Oh my god, he's done it" Shira stated

"I knew it was going to happen Shira, we all knew, for gosh sakes he gave up being a player for her" Mitchum huffed "She's a nice enough girl"

"All she wants is his money, you said it yourself Mitchum" Shira stated

Mitchum stared at his wife "I think it'll be okay"

"You'd better call him Mitchum, tell him what a mistake he is making" Shira ordered

Mitchum scoffed "Mistake, no, I think it's a great decision"

---

Rory sat around her kitchen table with her mother and father discussing the happy news when her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hold on" she stated, flipping her phone open "Hello"

"_Rory?" came the voice on the other line_

"Yes" Rory stated

_"Mitchum Huntzberger here" Mitchum stated_

"Hi" Rory paused "It's nice to talk to you sir"

"_You too" he replied "I just want you to know that I saw the news"_

"The news?" she questioned

"_Yes" Mitchum replied "While Shira is less than thrilled, I think Logan has made a fine choice. I'm sure you will be an excellent addition to our family"_

"Thank you sir, but wait a minute did you say you heard this on the news?" Rory asked

_Mitchum nodded "It's all over the media"_

"Oh great" Rory sighed "Thanks for your call sir"

"_Of course" Mitchum stated "And you must stop calling me sir, I'm sure dad might be more appropriate now"_

Rory froze at his statement and with that he hung up. Rory went back into the kitchen to find Chris and Lorelai waiting for her.

"Mitchum Huntzberger wants me to call him dad" Rory stated

"Wow" Chris stated

"Gross" Lorelai replied

Rory laughed at her parent's reactions "He wanted to tell me what a fine addition I'd make to their family and he said we're all over the media"

"Oh my god, I've always wanted to be on television" Lorelai stated, running into the living room.

She turned on the television set and sure enough there was Rory and Logan's faces plastered all over the place.

"My baby's a celebrity" Lorelai cried

"Mom" Rory stated

Rory took a seat next to her mother as the phone rang. Chris went over and answered it.

"Hello" Chris stated

"_Is Rory Gilmore there please?" the voice asked_

"One second, whose calling?" Chris asked

"_Nicholas Parker of the National Guard" the man stated_

"Hold on" Chris stated "Rory, phone"

_Rory stood up and took the phone looking at her father's worried expression._

"Hello, this is Rory" Rory stated

"_Hi Rory, my name is Nicholas Parker and I'm with the national guard. I understand your boyfriend is Logan Huntzberger" the man stated_

"Fiancée now" Rory paused, a knot growing deep in her stomach "But continue"

"_He's listed you as his next of kin and…" the man started_

"Is he okay?" she interrupted

"_I'm afraid I don't know, his plane crashed right off the coast of Portugal. They dropped off of radar about fifty miles before they crashed, so we don't have a direct location at this point. We don't know if there are any survivors or not" the man informed her_

The phone dropped from Rory's hand, Lorelai and Chris looked at their daughter when the load noise occurred.

"Rory" Lorelai stated

Rory dropped to her knees, before everything went black. He couldn't be dead, could he?

---

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue or leave it a one shot, I'm leaving it up to you guys. If you think more should be added let me know, majority rules! Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


End file.
